Episode 217
Digmaan is the two hundred seventeenth episode overall and the sixty-ninth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 18, 2017. Summary Danaya, following Lirean law, decides to punish Ybrahim and Pirena for conspiring with the enemy, which they willingly accepted. Mira demands the cure for Lira from Hagorn, but he refused. Using the Kamao, Mira knocks everyone down, except Hagorn. Muros whipped Ybrahim, while Hitano whipped Pirena. Mira would have stabbed the ground again in an attempt to knock Hagorn down, but Hagorn stops her with his powers. Mira remains fearless, but Hagorn demonstrates his new powers to her. Azulan wanted to intervene and rescue Pirena from the lashing, but Pirena drives him away. As onlookers, Azulan, Paopao, Muyak and Ariana seemed much affected. Hagorn tells Mira to inform her mother and aunts about his new powers. Mira said she would be forever disgusted with having his blood in her veins. Muros says that more than 100 lashes had been inflicted. Danaya declares the end of the punishment. Ybrahim thanks Alena for assisting him. Alena says she still loves him, not only as a former lover, but also because he is a dear friend. Alena said she would understand if Ybrahim would no longer join them in the war, but Ybrahim said he would, for he needed to beat Hagorn, in order to recover the cure for Lira. Mira returns to Lireo, wounded. She asked Damas to summon Babaylans. She apologized to Lira for failing to obtain the cure, but promised that she will do everything to get it from Hagorn. Hagorn decides to burn the cure for Lira. When Andora asked why he did so, he said he no longer needed the bait, and it would also serve as punishment for Mira and Ybrahim. Wantuk, Ybrahim, LilaSari, Paopao, Muros, Alena, Hitano, Azulan and Pirena were gathered in the Council Room. Muros discussed the battle tactics. Hagorn informs Andora, Juvila and Asval about his battle tactics, and tells them to stick to it. Hagorn tells his Mashnas to kill as many enemies as possible, and they will be rewarded if they slew those of high rank. It was decided that Pirena and Alena would face Hagorn; LilaSari volunteered to join them. Ybrahim said he would face Asval. When Muros asked if anyone objected, Wantuk was about to say something, but Ybrahim did not want to hear it. Muros ended the meeting. Hagorn sent his Mashnas on their way. Alena blessed her comrades with clarity of mind using the Water Gem; Pirena blessed them with courage using the Fire Gem. Hagorn prays to Ether to bless them before the war. Emre recovers his glorious splendor and restores Devas to its normal state. As the changes were perceived by Kahlil and Gamil, Alira Naswen says that Emre's power had returned. The war horns sounded in Lireo. Diwata soldiers responded. Mira regretted that Lira would not be there with her for the defense of Lireo. Ariana, Muyak and Paopao came to see Mira. She asked where Luna is, and Muyak informs her that Deshna had been slain by Hagorn. Emre returns to Devas. He said he would return for his beloved Cassiopea, but they need to help the Diwatas first. Ybrahim enters the armory with Paopao, Mira, Muyak and Ariana. Ybrahim lends the Avatar to Paopao, while the Arkrey appealed to Ariana. The others called her for it, and Ybrahim took it away from her. However, the sword reacts and jumps to Ariana's hand, so everyone agreed that Ariana should keep it. Paopao believes that Ariana really has Amihan's soul. When Ariana was alone, the sword reacts again, and she wonders what is happening. At the final war, Pirena, Alena, Azulan and Hitano were ready for battle, while Hagorn and Andora waited at the other side of the field. Hagorn said it would be the decisive battle for supremacy over Encantadia. On another side of the field, Asval ordered his soldiers to wait for a signal from Hagorn's army. Ybrahim, Muros and Wantuk faced him. Ybrahim said he is prepared. Wantuk said he wished that the food prepared after the war would be good. When Ybrahim stared at him, Wantuk distanced himself. At another side of the field, Danaya and Aquil faced the army of Juvila. Danaya said they will be fighting for the peace of all races. Pirena and Azulan's affection for each other amused Alena. Alena asked the Adamyans, Banak and Nakba to stand aside. Banak and Nakba asked for Memfes, but Alena simply said he was not there. On all three fronts, the opposing armies met. A Dama points out to Imaw that the Moons were red again. Imaw used his Balintataw to see what the omen meant, and saw that Cassiopea had died. Imaw prays that their side would not be beaten. Apprehensive of Andora's ability, Pirena used an energy blast against her. Hagorn rescues Andora by countering Pirena's power. Ybrahim said Asval had many debts to pay. Asval said those were not enough because he took the throne of Sapiro from him. They fight. Emre beats the Hadezars who went to attack him. Emre breaks the seal imprisoning the Ivtres. On the other side were Vish'ka, Rehav Manik and Rehav Raquim. Trivia *It is surprising that Manik's soul had reached Devas; no Ivtre had been known to ascend there ever since the fall of Emre. It can be assumed that either Ether, Arde or a Hadezar could imprison his ivtre in Devas. *This episode marks the return of Vish'ka, Manik and Raquim. References